


Rainbows Without Any Colour

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, But Techinally Rape Because Iris Is Not The Age Of Consent, Clarus Amicitia Not Being A Good Parent, Come Inside, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Denial, Disgrace, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, Lust, Mentions of Gladiolus Amicitia, Not What Love Looks Like, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Self-Hatred, Sexual Confusion, Shock, Sickness, They No It Is Wrong, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wrong, anyway, disgust, unprotective sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neither of them knew how it started.All they knew was that it kept happening whenever the manor was silent and Clarus was home for the night. Both of them knew what they were doing was wrong. They regretted it every single time it happened. Every time Clarus touched his daughter, he wanted to scream at himself to stop but the lust prevented him from doing so. Every time Iris took her father’s cock in her mouth, she wanted to push him away and say this was disgusting and that they shouldn’t do it, but as the amora grew so did her need to carry on.And they never said no to each other.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Iris Amicitia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Rainbows Without Any Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very comfortable fic. 
> 
> But if you had read the tags you know what is coming. If you don't like don't read. You have been warned. Not really a lot more I can say on the matter. 
> 
> That being said. Here you go.

“Lord Amicitia. I am afraid Gladious won’t be joining yourself and Lady Iris tonight. He says he had another engagement.”

“Thank you, Jared.” 

Father and daughter held their breath for a moment. They briefly caught eye contact with the other and a chill went down their spine. One filled with disgust and excitement. Gladiolus wasn’t coming home tonight. That meant two things. The Amicitia manor was going to be empty save from it’s Lord and his daughter. And the other thing… neither of them dare say a word about that subject. For they never spoke about it. It was forbidden in any room that wasn’t the bedroom. But it was there. It lingered like a bad smell and Iris gulped with anticipation. It was so wrong. She shouldn’t be having those thoughts. They crept up on her. It always did when Gladio wasn’t in the house and it was just her and Clarus. 

“Jared, you are free to go home. Iris and I can clean up.” 

“As you wish, Mi’Lord. Mi’Lady.” 

When the door closed, Clarus and Iris went back to staring at each other. Neither of them could speak. Clarus felt sick even thinking about his daughter in such a foul and ungodly way. His own flesh and blood. It was wrong. It was more than wrong. A parent should never look at his 15-year-old child with such desire and want, but he couldn’t help it. Especially not when Gladiolus wasn’t here. He breathed out through the sudden lust that hit him and shuffled in his seat trying to ignore his erection. This wasn’t right. 

Neither of them knew how it started. 

All they knew was that it kept happening whenever the manor was silent and Clarus was home for the night. Both of them knew what they were doing was wrong. They regretted it every single time it happened. Every time Clarus touched his daughter, he wanted to scream at himself to stop but the lust prevented him from doing so. Every time Iris took her father’s cock in her mouth, she wanted to push him away and say this was disgusting and they shouldn’t do it but as the amora grew so did her need to carry on. They never said no to each other. Iris had never said no to him and Clarus had never said no to her. Despite knowing all of this, Iris was on the pill and Clarus always waited longingly for his daughter to come to his room at night. The tension in the room grew as both of them grew uncomfortable. They didn’t want to look at each other and they didn’t know what to say. It was always awkward when they knew what the other was thinking. 

Iris parted her lips and she couldn’t help but part her legs too. “ _ Do you want me _ to wash the dishes?”

“We can leave it if you want.” Clarus suggested, not knowing what he was referring to. Was it washing dishes she was referring too, or was it fucking her? The Sheild just didn’t know. 

“No. You told Jared we would.” 

“You’re right. Let’s get to it then.” 

Iris picked up the plates and hurried along to the kitchen. Clarus picked the glasses up and followed her. Unfortunately for the pair, Jared had clean everything else. The only things to be washed was what was in their hands. Neither of them knew whether to be grateful for that or not. They were delaying on purpose. Both Amicitia’s knew that. But why wouldn’t they? What they were both thinking was wrong, it was incestuous. But that never stopped them from doing it in the past. They both knew it wouldn’t stop them tonight. Iris washed while Clarus dried and put the items away. When they walked upstairs, Clarus didn’t stop Iris as she walked into her room instead of going straight for his own. He never did and he never went into her room. He felt if he did, he would be so much more in the wrong than he already was. He shouldn’t want to fuck his daughter. He shouldn’t want to kiss her or touch her in any manner that wasn’t a simple fatherly hug or tap on the shoulder or a kiss on the head. All those things turned into something much more and it made him want to be sick. Clarus wandered to his room, closed the door and stripped down to his boxers and lay on his bed. He had already decided he didn’t want Iris coming to him tonight but the thought of having her in his bed, moaning his name, being deep inside of her wouldn’t leave his brain. Because of that, he awaited nervously for his daughter to show. This was disgusting. If Regis or anyone found out about this he’d be in prison. He’d be locked away forever, or until Gladio killed him. Because that was what would happen when people discovered this. His son would kill him. Clarus was fine with that. He needed to be murdered for doing this and not stopping it. Maybe it would be for the best if Gladio found out. This was his fault. He should put a stop to this. He knew he should and at the same time, he didn’t want to. 

Iris got out of her clothes and put on a pair of PJ’s. She put on shorts that were too short for her and a vest top that was low cut and she didn’t know why she was doing this. She wasn’t going to her father’s room tonight. She wasn’t going to see him. She had already made up her mind about that. Still, she was standing in front of the mirror making sure that she was covered but revealing at the same time. This was sick. This was disgusting but she wanted her daddy’s cock. She wanted him to touch her like she didn’t let anyone else touch her…. Iris lowered her hand and started to rub her clit slowly. She wasn’t seeing Clarus tonight but that didn’t mean she couldn’t masturbate. As a small amount of pleasure surged through her body, she couldn’t think of anyone else but her father pounding her into the mattress, making her scream for him, and coaxing him to go harder and deeper... This was so fucked up! All of it! Iris continued to rub herself through her shorts, thinking about her father and bucking her hips. Why was this so wrong and yet she wanted it. She wanted him. She wanted him to push her over the edge. That was when she decided, like so many nights before to abandon her morals and go to his room. She was going to hell for this. They both were. In her lust-driven brain, she didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything but letting her father touch her. 

Iris silently opened her door and tip-toed through the halls as she made her way to Clarus’s room. She knocked on the door and opened it without an invitation. 

Clarus sat up at the all too familiar sound of his bedroom door opening and he felt shame consume him as he stared at his daughter. She closed the door behind her and stood still waiting for him to speak.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” 

“Yeah. I wanted to see you.” 

That had now become code for: ‘ _ do you want to fuck me? _ ’ 

Clarus should refuse her. He should send her on her way and tell her that it can’t happen again. He didn’t. He never did. 

“Come here.” Clarus said, throat tightening as he held his hand out for her to take. 

Iris sheepishly stepped forward and took her father’s hand. She held her breath when he guided her from the floor and straddled her in his lap. Lust coated both their eyes as they sat in a controversial position for a father and daughter to be in. Clarus ran his hands down her small back as Iris gently placed her hands to the back of his neck. Nothing happened. It never did until the other gave permission. Clarus would never force her to do anything and Iris would never pressure her dad either. They needed to be certain they both wanted to take part in this very wrong activity and Iris was the one to do that tonight. She had been getting bolder over the few months they started to take part in this activity. She lent forward and whispered into her dad’s ear.

“Daddy… kiss me.” 

Clarus grunted before placing his lips to hers. It was soft at first as he drew her body closer to his. Iris soon joined in and made the kiss more aggressive. She started biting her dad’s lips and tried forcing her small tongue into his large mouth. Clarus happily gave in to her wish as he pushed his hand into her shorts and pants to stroke her bum. When he squeezed her, Iris bucked her hips into her father and moaned into his mouth. That drove Clarus crazy. He pushed his tongue passed his daughters and all the way to the back of her throat. Iris gagged but pulled her father closer wanting him to carry on as a heavy wave of lust entered the room. She kept bucking into Clarus’s lap as his squeezed became as aggressive and as harsh as the tongue that was fucking her mouth. With his free hand, he placed it on Iris’s head and pushed her further into the intense and hungry kiss. Gods knew how wrong this was, but Clarus couldn’t stop. He pushed her down on to the mattress, hand still in her pants and pulled away from Iris to let her breathe. 

“Daddy… more.” Iris moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Clarus slowly ran his finger down the valley of Iris’s arse and got a beautiful sound for it. Head full of nothing but desire, he seductively breathed along her neck. “Have you been a good girl, baby?” 

“Yes. Please, daddy. I want more.” 

“Does my good girl like this.” 

Iris let out a sharp gasp as Clarus poked his finger in her back entrance. He’d hadn’t done that before and she was already in love with it and craving more. 

“Yes! Yes! Please!”

Clarus chuckled and attached his lips to the pulse on her neck as he slowly started to open her. He felt Iris dig her nails into the back of his neck and he felt her body ignite under his kisses. He loved the fact he could make her do this. That only he had been able to do this. He nibbled at her skin, but not hard. Never too hard. He could never leave a visible mark on her skin nor did he want to. Iris was his daughter and the thought of hurting her, be that during sex or any other time, was unthinkable. More unthinkable than what they were doing now. Iris continued to moan and whimper as her father’s large finger opened her up. It was uncomfortable but she didn’t want him to stop. When they started she never wanted it to end. She looked up at the ceiling as her father continued to kiss her neck and coat it with his tongue. Touch her back entrance with such majesty, she began to wonder if he had done this with her mother. When another finger was inserted Iris recoiled away and winced at the pain. She wasn’t ready for that. Clarus immediately stopped what he was doing and pulled his hand away and looked at his daughter in pain. 

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” 

“I wasn’t expecting it, is all.” Iris gulped, thinking her father would stop if she admitted to him that he had. When he refused to kiss her neck again, Iris lent up on her elbows and kissed his lips. “I am okay. Do you want to continue?” 

“Yes.” Clarus nodded, regretting his decision, as he moved his hand from her arse and on to her small plump breast instead. “Stop me if I hurt you.” 

“Yes, daddy.”

“I mean it Iris.” 

“I know you do.” Iris said, reaching down in between them to grab her father’s erect cock.

Clarus grunted and buck into his daughter’s hand. He suddenly forgot about hurting her and ripped off her vest top before attaching his mouth to one of her small breasts, sucking her harshly. Here, they could afford to leave a small mark. He bit down hard enough to bruise and moaned in sync with his daughter as she continued to stroke him. The pair panted and smeared each other’s fingertips across other’s skin as they pleasure the other. The strong Shield lifted his daughter off the bed and with the other hand, removed what remained of her clothing so she was naked. She was beautiful. He let go of her breast and traced his lips down her body. He licked her naval and went further. By this point, Iris could no longer reach Clarus’s leaky cock and had to grab his head as he guided it down to her crotch. When he kissed her inner thighs, Iris parted her legs and waited. She didn’t have to wait long, and when his hot greedy tongue lapped at her juices, she quivered. Clarus sucked her clit, forcing Iris to wrap her legs over his shoulders and push him closer into her. 

“Oh! Daddy, that’s so good.” Iris cried out, trying to keep her waist still so he could get the right angle. When he touched her entrance, she couldn’t stop herself from arching up so he would go deeper inside of her. 

“Arrgghh! Yes, more! More!” 

Iris started to scream as Clarus’s tongue darted in and out of her at a phenomenal rate. He had grabbed her hips to pull her closer and Iris couldn’t help but beg for more as he nipped her and spat at her. Her body shook and without warning, she came on her father’s face and her body went limp. Her breathing was harsh and short and all she could think about was her dad’s cock going deep inside her. She wanted more. She needed more. 

Clarus moved his head away from her cunt and kissed her lips, cum still plastering them. “Did my baby like that?” 

“Yeah.” Iris slowly nodded. 

Clarus chuckled, lowering his hand to her dripping wet heat and smirked. “You are so wet, I don’t think I need to prepare you.” 

“Please daddy… I want… I want…”

“What do you want my girl. You say the word and it’s yours.” 

“I want you to cum inside me!” Iris said going red. She was on the pill so she would be fine, but they both knew what that meant. She wanted it rough and hard and unforgiving. When Clarus only breathed in response, Iris began to panic thinking he wouldn’t accept. “Please daddy. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard. I want you, daddy. No one else, just you.” 

“Me?” Clarus questioned, slowly removing his boxers and finally letting his swelling dick be free. He was getting so uncomfortable and his daughter’s words drove his want more. It made his dick get angrier and redder and all he wanted in the world was to give in to her wishes. No matter how vile it was.

“Yes! Please, I am yours, daddy. Only yours.” 

“Do really want daddy’s cock that bad?” 

“Yeah! Put it in me! Fuck me hard!” 

“Turn around then.”

Iris’s heart skipped a beat. She quickly did as her father ordered and got on her hands and knees and put her arse in the air. She shook with excitement as Clarus placed a hand on her arse and stroked her again. Iris tensed up when she felt his cock tease her dripping entrance and moaned when she heard him gasped. Clarus slowly forced his way into Iris’s tight hole and grabbed her hips as hard as he could. He loved taking her without a condom. He loved taking her anyway. The fact she had said that she was his… Clarus couldn’t contain himself anymore. He rocked into her and physically moved her entire body as he did so. She was such a small thing. Strong and small. 

“Arrgh!! Daddy harder! I want you to fuck me harder!” 

“You mean like this?” 

Clarus masterfully snapped his hips forward and seeded himself in deep. So deep that he managed to hit her sweet spot on his first try. Iris screamed and grabbed the covers with all she had. The pleasure took her someplace new and she all she could see was stars. Without any indication, Clarus pulled her self out of her tight and small hole and pounded himself into her again and again. He grunted with every powerful thrust as he took his daughter like a bitch, Forcing her to scream his name and beg for more as he dug his nails into her flesh and forced his throbbing cock into her harder. 

“Hurrgh! Daddy! Don’t stop!! Hrrgh!!” Iris screamed into the mattress unable to keep up with her fathers raw and unforgiving thrusts as he dove in so deep. He was in so deep and Iris didn’t know if she could last much longer. 

“Does my baby girl like that.” Clarus growled with lust overpowering him, as he felt his daughter tighten around his ever-growing member. She was so fucking tight. 

“YES! Please! Oh! Ahhh!” 

“Come Iris, I know you want to.” Clarus ordered, rubbing her clit as he got harder and rougher. He wanted to feel her on his cock. The bed smacked against the wall and Iris’s cries carried on through the house.

“DADDY!!!” 

She squirted all over him and panted heavily as Clarus took himself out of her limp and trembling being. They weren’t done yet. Iris always came before him. Clarus rolled her onto her back, he parted her legs and dove back into her sore cunt again. Because she didn’t say no, or push him away, he started to mercilessly pound into her again. Blue eyes met amber and they both grunted and moaned as they looked at each other with lust, disgust and confusion.

“Daddy… put a baby in me.” Iris moaned, craving her father to cum inside her. 

Clarus choked but kept going. Kept hammering into her small frame as she bounced on the bed. The mere concept of that thought was beyond anything they had ever done before, but it didn’t stop his cock from swelling further into her heat. If she was his, why couldn’t he? Why couldn’t he claim her in more ways than one? 

“You want me to fuck you until your pregnant?!” 

“Yes! I want your baby! Please daddy more! Come inside me! Please!”

Clarus grunted and lowered his head as her words were forcing him near his climax. He shamelessly gave into her words and shouted. “Fucking you pregnant… I want that!” 

“Yes! Yes!” 

“I need to…” Clarus panted losing the ability to control his thrusts.

“Do it! Put a baby in me!”

“Fuck!” 

Clarus roared, exploding into her so hard, that he collapsed on top of her in a mess of cum and heavy heavy breaths. Iris came for the third time that night and stroked her father’s head as they both rested in each other’s hold. The air began to settle as the room’s heat slowly died down and that was when the lust stopped. That was when reality hit them again and regret and disgust formed in both their guts. They had kissed. They had fucked. They had broken the law again. Clarus slowly got off Iris and realised that he wanted to get her pregnant and the thought turned him on… A lump of sick formed in his throat and he ran to the bathroom as quick as he could to expel his dinner and his inner daemons. Leaving Iris alone, naked on the bed, also disturbed by her want and actions. How… how did any of this start? How did this happen? That was the question that plagued her thoughts every day, and now… What was she meant to do? What were they meant to do? She didn’t move from the bed. Not until Clarus came back into the room. She didn’t like leaving without telling him, in case he worried about her. Dread seeped into her stomach when she heard the flush of the toilet. How could they face each other now? 

Clarus walked in, not going near his daughter and said quietly. “I am sorry.” 

“It’s my fault.” Iris sniffed, thinking she had ruined everything.

“Iris, this isn’t your fault. I am the adult here. I should have never let this happen in the first place.” 

“Why has it, dad? We both know this is wrong. Why can’t we just stop?” 

“We have to now.” Clarus concluded, sitting on the floor next to his bed not looking at Iris. Not after that. He was a monster doing this to his child. His little girl. He’d hand himself to the police tonight if it meant this never happened again. 

“I… I… I didn’t mean what I said.” Iris cried. 

“I didn’t mean to say I want that either.” Clarus muttered, sick rising up again. How badly he wanted Gladio to kill him now. He was sick. Completely sick. 

“I think I should go to my room.” Iris continued to weep as she put her clothes back on and hopped off the bed. They couldn’t do that again. Never again.

“Iris.” Clarus stated, not touching his daughter. 

“Y-yeah.” 

“I am sorry. I truly am. I love you, sweetheart.” 

“I love you too, dad.” 

She left and closed the door behind her. 

That was when Clarus cried. No matter what way he looked at this it was abuse. Iris was only 15 years old and she wasn’t able to understand what this was yet. She wasn’t emotionally mature enough and she… didn’t know what she was saying. But Clarus did. He knew what he was doing and it was wrong. He was abusing his daughter. His little girl. It was rape. Clarus had been raping her. Clarus couldn’t live with that. Not anymore. He couldn’t put himself or her through this anymore. He was wrong. It was wrong. He needed to be punished for his sins. Clarus reached out for his phone that was on the bedside cabinet, scrolled through his contacts until he found Regis’s name. Clarus was going to prison. He knew that, but Regis needed to know before he called the police on himself. With a sigh, he pressed the call button. 

“ _ Clarus… I’m tired. Couldn’t this have waited until the morning? _ ” Regis yawned from down the phone.

“No, your Majesty. I have to tell you something and I need to resign from my position as Shield, with immediate effect.” Clarus said tears still rolling down his face.

“ _ What?! Why?! What’s wrong? _ ” Regis asked in an alarmed and concerned tone.

Clarus gulped hard. “Regis don’t be concerned for me.”

“ _ Of course I am concerned about you! You are my best friend! What has happened?! Tell me, Clare _ .  _ Please? _ ” 

The sobbing continued as Clarus rubbed his wet face. He was so ashamed of himself. He was disgusting and Regis needed to know this. He needed to know so he could prepare himself for the backlash of the media. The pain he was about to inflict upon his best friend was unthinkable… but it had to be done. For Iris’s safety, for Gladiolus’s safety, for his King’s and Prince’s safety. Clarus took in a few deep breathes and finally let his shame out. All of it. Clarus admitted what he had refused to do until now. 

“I’ve been… I’ve… I’ve raped Iris. I have been raping my daughter.”

The other end of the phone was silent. 

Regis was horrified.


End file.
